Wrench
Wrench is the 6th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis Using only a wrench and rope, MacGyver must defuse a bomb set near the United Nations by his old nemesis, “The Ghost”, a notorious criminal whose work killed his mentor, and track him down before he strikes again Plot MacGyver's internal demons get externalized when The Ghost resurfaces. Five years prior, his bombs killed Mac's old C.O., Alfred Pena, who was supposed to be on leave to see the birth of his daughter. When Jack finds himself in a similarly explosive predicament, Mac must overcome his haunted past to defeat his rival and save Jack Dalton. Notes * Penny Parker was mentioned, but does not appear. * This episode takes place in Eastern Europe, New York, USA, Kabul, Afghanistan and Texas, USA. With a mentioned of Peru. * Riley Davis is shown to be in training with Patricia Thornton. Deaths Death Count * Alfred Pena Trivia * In the Original MacGyver episode "Countdown", MacGyver faced a mysterious bomber who went by the name Viking rather than The Ghost. His partner (rather than his mentor) was also named Charlie Robinson. * Afghanistan is located in Asia but still part of The Middle East. * The Middle East is a transcontinental region centered on Western Asia and Egypt in North Africa. Quotes Jack Dalton: I had a dream I was buried once. Riley Davis: How'd it end? Jack Dalton: I died, that's how it ended! Jack Dalton: Next time we're fleeing some-some tin pot dictator with his computer thingy that controls his air defense system, I'll put our escape route to a quorum, all right?! Riley Davis: You’re not using the word quorum right! Jack Dalton: Help me out here Mac. Angus MacGyver: A quorum doesn't mean a vote, Jack; it means you have the right amount of people present TO vote. Jack Dalton: I stand by the spirit of my words. Angus MacGyver: Airbags--one of my favorite things. I know, I get excited about some weird stuff but come on. Explosions that save lives? That's pretty damn cool. Jack Dalton: I don't want to die in Queens. Please, don't let me die in Queens Riley Davis: (about Mac) How often is he not 100% sure? Jack Dalton: Oh, I've learned not to ask that question. Why? Did he fix it? Riley Davis: Yeah. Jack Dalton: Attaboy. Jack Dalton: Oh, man. If you give me a heart attack, you know what to do, right? Angus MacGyver: Probably not. Jack Dalton: Oh, Mac, I could kiss you right now, buddy. Angus MacGyver: Just knowing you want to do it is enough, thanks. Angus MacGyver: We go to great lengths to keep the people we love safe. We spend days and nights worrying about them. Did we do enough? Did we teach them the right lessons? Were we there for them in all the right ways? Could we have done anything more to keep them safe? But maybe "safe" isn't the right way to put it. Maybe it's better to say we'll do what we can to defend the ones we love. Maybe that word gives us a little more power. Angus MacGyver: "Defend." That's a good word. It feels right. If there's one thing I'm certain of, this is a world worth defending, filled with people worth defending. The Ghost may have gotten away, but that can wait until tomorrow. Right now... right now is a time to heal. Others * Lobo Sebastian as Alfred Pena * Niko Nicotera as The Ghost Video References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode